


Tumblr Miscellany 2019

by welkinalauda (iiii)



Series: Salvaged from Tumblr [24]
Category: Tumblr - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/welkinalauda
Series: Salvaged from Tumblr [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1212825





	1. Chapter 1

[1/13/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/181990710659/thoughts-on-pride-and-prejudice)

Mr Bennet is that dude who was just charming enough for just long enough to bag himself a hottie - and then permanently retreated into his man-cave to play on the internet, only emerging to eat and get laid. It’s his house. He’ll be comfortable in it until he dies. What becomes of his wife and daughters after that, well, how is that supposed to be his problem?

[#Pride and Prejudice](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Pride-and-Prejudice)

* * *

[1/19/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/182146803324/womens-march-san-francisco-january-19-2019)

[ ](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/image/182146803324)

Women’s March San Francisco, January 19, 2019

[#as we go marching marching](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/as-we-go-marching-marching)

* * *

[2/11/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/182738201226/owl-and-the-moon-sespursongles-i-found-out)

[#I blame the patriarchy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-blame-the-patriarchy) [#since women are not people](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/since-women-are-not-people) [#but pets livestock vermin](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-pets-livestock-vermin) [#we cannot create](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/we-cannot-create) [#cannot own](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/cannot-own) [#our words our ideas are just the muses speaking](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/our-words-our-ideas-are-just-the-muses-speaking) [#conveying those words and ideas to the man who will be credited with them](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/conveying-those-words-and-ideas-to-the-man-who-will-be-credited-with-them) [#who will own them in the eyes of men](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/who-will-own-them-in-the-eyes-of-men)

* * *

[3/20/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/183592279849/needsmoreresearch-bunniesandbeheadings-i-know)

It’s in defense of ‘professional’ media. 

Citizen Journalists, with their insistence on reporting their personal witness and publishing their personal opinions without the vital moderating influence of an editor/gatekeeper, are unkempt foolish creatures, deserving only scorn. Citizen Journalists can’t be trusted. 

Real Journalists are employees at the bottom of a corporate media hierarchy. Real Journalists report on what their editors tell them to report on. Real Journalists leave their own opinions out and substitute in their publishers’. Real Journalists will tell you what the Authorities want you to know - women bear false witness against men all the time just for fun, that black guy’s super-scariness made the cop shoot him, Hilary’s emails were the real scandal, Beto is the great white male hope. Real Journalists are the voice of Authority, and as such are absolutely trustworthy.

Which is why the cartoon isn’t funny. Unless you’re already an authoritarian, invested in defending the current kyriarchy against reality, it doesn’t even make sense.

[#the old order](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-old-order)

* * *

[3/29/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/183789592185/spiritualevolution1111-attention-photoshop) [[xkcd discouraging art showing points of light inside the crescent of the moon](https://xkcd.com/1738/)]

I still maintain that’s an interstellar communications array installed by aliens.

[#that's my story and I'm sticking to it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that%27s-my-story-and-I%27m-sticking-to-it)


	2. Chapter 2

[5/1/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/184576356453/i-think-people-really-underestimate-how-fucking)

Some of Fred Clark’s recurring themes:

  * There is a commandment against bearing false witness against your neighbor, and all of bad-faith bullying by American Evangelicals is in violation of that commandment.
  * American Evangelicalism exists to defend the institution of slavery. (Controlling women is a more general/less sectarian function of Christianity.) 
  * Jubilee (the periodic cancelling of all debt) is a biblical concept, and way overdue. 

[#Fred Clark](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Fred-Clark) [#you find some amazing stuff when you read the whole bible](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/you-find-some-amazing-stuff-when-you-read-the-whole-bible) [#and not just the bullies' favorite parts](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-not-just-the-bullies%27-favorite-parts)

* * *

[5/2/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/184599487234/what-really-happens-after-the-apocalypse)

A lot of people are really, really committed to treating the [1977 NYC blackout](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FNew_York_City_blackout_of_1977&t=NjNmZGNjMThmNmNmOTgwNzQzOGE0NjMzZGMwYjcwMjc4ZDQ0YWIwNyxseHhYOG9MbA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184599487234%2Fwhat-really-happens-after-the-apocalypse&m=1) as the definitive paradigm of how people behave in a disaster. And it’s not. It’s an outlier even in terms of large blackouts, and it’s got fuck-all to do with how people actually respond to natural disasters.

After a natural disaster, people _help_.

[#look for the helpers](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/look-for-the-helpers)

* * *

[5/5/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/184676689656/iamemeraldfox-kintatsujo) [music teacher cut kid's hair without asking the parents]

The part that’s missing from the original story is, did the kid want the cut? 

Mom’s telling it as, ‘weirdo music teacher vandalized my doll.’ And, yeah, the dialogue Mom attributes to the music teacher suggests that the music teacher is one of those ‘helpful’ neighbors who’d take it upon themselves to repot your geraniums and not get why you might be pissed. But ‘Kid said she wanted a haircut and the music teacher rolled with it’ is a viable theory of the narrative. We’ll never know, because if Mom ever asked the kid what she wanted, Mom did not volunteer that to the reporter. The reporter doesn’t seem to have noticed the omission.

[#we are not things](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/we-are-not-things)

* * *

[5/8/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/184743618590/libertineangel-uncommonbish-usa-today)

a whole lot of these only make sense if you presume everybody has a housewife. 

If you assume that every household includes an adult whose time and effort is completely disconnected from the cash economy, whose sole job is to make the household run properly, then sure, restaurant meals, take out, buying lunch, on-line shopping, etc., might be extravagances. 

In households _without_ a housewife, in which all the adults work full time (or more) for cash and the children are all in school, buying lunch and grabbing take-out for dinner will often be the most efficient use of everyone’s time and money.

(And speaking just for myself, ‘buying lunch’ at the salad bar is a deliberately calculated strategy to maximize nutritional variety. I live alone. If I buy a salad’s worth of vegetables to use at home, half of it will rot before I get to eating it. It’s wasted money, plus the depressing, needless labor of cleaning out the crisper drawer. The salad bar costs more per pound, but a) I consume all I purchase, and b) I get more variety there than I could make for myself at home.)

[#basic income now](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/basic-income-now) [#I want a wife](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-want-a-wife)

* * *

[5/9/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/184761228539/chuckwinchester-robotmango-replied-to-your-post)

[#all media is propaganda](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/all-media-is-propaganda) [#Fred Clark's Law](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Fred-Clark%27s-Law) [#we give the green light boys both too much and too little credit](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/we-give-the-green-light-boys-both-too-much-and-too-little-credit) [#when we tell everyone that they're not really doing it on purpose](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/when-we-tell-everyone-that-they%27re-not-really-doing-it-on-purpose) [#producing propaganda films for the kyriarchy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/producing-propaganda-films-for-the-kyriarchy) [#I'm tired of considering their motives](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27m-tired-of-considering-their-motives) [#I'd like to skip that](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27d-like-to-skip-that) [#stop treating grown men with huge power](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/stop-treating-grown-men-with-huge-power) [#like they're ignorant children who just don't know better](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/like-they%27re-ignorant-children-who-just-don%27t-know-better) [#They know](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/They-know) [#Harvey Weinstein knew what he was doing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Harvey-Weinstein-knew-what-he-was-doing) [#Rick Berman knew what he was doing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Rick-Berman-knew-what-he-was-doing) [#their 'ignorance' is indistinguishable from malice](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/their-%27ignorance%27-is-indistinguishable-from-malice) [#By their fruits ye shall know them](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/By-their-fruits-ye-shall-know-them) [#Hold them accountable for the product they make](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Hold-them-accountable-for-the-product-they-make)

* * *

[5/10/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/184797714178/lananiscorner-taako-waititi-your-au-isnt) [“your au isn’t completely canon compliant”]

of course it’s not compliant

the canons are dull, serviceable lead

my au has been transmuted and filigreed in gold

[#bring on the baroque embellishment](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/bring-on-the-baroque-embellishment)

* * *

[5/11/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/184812851980/today-i-am-really-angry-that-the-usdas)

White guys under 50 are normal, unlike most of the population.

They’re after salt because it’s déclassé. It’s the poor folks’ preservative and the cheapest possible spice, so of course it’s heavily represented in the diets of people suffering the diseases of poverty. It would be convenient if that correlation were causation, and all those diseases were caused by the sin of eating too much salt, rather than the stresses and privations of poverty. It’s so much easier to tell people they’re eating wrong and subject random individuals to pointless austerities than it is to reform capitalism.

[#sjr q](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sjr-q)

* * *

[5/15/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/184911575225/stardustparker-stardustparker)

Subtractive masculinity.

Manly things are the things that women do not do. If women take up a pastime or a profession, it becomes feminine, and men must eschew it.

[http://doctorscience.blogspot.com/2007/11/gay-hatin-and-subtractive-masculinity.html](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fdoctorscience.blogspot.com%2F2007%2F11%2Fgay-hatin-and-subtractive-masculinity.html&t=MTA3NWJhNTdiYWQ2MDdkMjIyNjVlZTM3Y2Q1MGMwMTk1MmUyMmQzZCxrSTEwSUhGUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F44145117579%2Fplease-dont-yell-at-me-carnahan&m=1)

If a girl objectifies a hottie, then objectifying hotties is feminine. If objectifying hotties - the very thing boys do to affirm their masculine identity! - is feminine, then nothing is left for the boy. His manhood dwindles and vanishes into a paradox of his own making. Therefore, girls cannot be allowed to objectify hotties. A girl who claims to be innocently objectifying a hottie is bad wrong probably lying and must be repelled/destroyed like the creeping invader she is. 

[#subtractive masculinity](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/subtractive-masculinity)

* * *

[5/27/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/185194827490/awed-frog-sunfortune-mens-rights-activia)

so Mr Star wouldn’t wear a Yankees cap even to play a villain

…and the director let him shut down production over that, and it took four days for the prop department to come up with a Mets cap.

boys can get so emotional about their little fads

But the part that’s really fucking amazing is, throwing a nonsense tantrum over a damn hat that shut the set down for four days - wasting a huge amount of money and time out of everyone’s schedules - does not earn Ben Affleck a reputation as ‘difficult’ and affect his ability to get work. Nope. He gets puff pieces about how adorably principled he was to waste studio money, and his next job is a sinecure in a superhero franchise. 

[#when they say it's all about making money they are lying](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/when-they-say-it%27s-all-about-making-money-they-are-lying)

* * *

[ 6/2/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/185332202640/drst-sharpegirl-stuckinreversemode-you)

Movies like this are ‘non-recurring phenomena’ so there aren’t any more.

[#all media is propaganda](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/all-media-is-propaganda) [#when they say it's all about making money they are lying](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/when-they-say-it%27s-all-about-making-money-they-are-lying) [#the moguls hate it when movies pass the Bechdel test](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-moguls-hate-it-when-movies-pass-the-Bechdel-test) [#the real surprise isn't that the moguls are leaving on money on the table](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-real-surprise-isn%27t-that-the-moguls-are-leaving-on-money-on-the-table) [#by not allowing this phenomenon to recur](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/by-not-allowing-this-phenomenon-to-recur) [#it's that First Wives Club got wide distribution in the first place](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-that-First-Wives-Club-got-wide-distribution-in-the-first-place)

* * *

[ 6/6/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/185409242360/todays-hottake-u-can-always-tell-if-a-version-of)

[#specific women characters](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/specific-women-characters) [#it's much like whitewashing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-much-like-whitewashing) [#this repurposing of Irene Adler as a love interest](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-repurposing-of-Irene-Adler-as-a-love-interest) [#it's a red flag](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-a-red-flag) [#indicating that the author is a jackass](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/indicating-that-the-author-is-a-jackass) [#and the show as a whole is going to suck](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-the-show-as-a-whole-is-going-to-suck)

* * *

[ 6/6/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/185423524425/drst-val-ritz-the-problem-with-forcibly)

[#Warren 2020](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Warren-2020) [#Warren's wealth tax proposal is 3% on wealth over $1 billion](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Warren%27s%C2%A0wealth-tax-proposal-is-3%25-on-wealth-over-%241-billion) [#so Bezos with $160b would be on the hook for $480m](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so-Bezos-with-%24160b%C2%A0would-be-on%C2%A0the-hook-for-%24480m) [#afaik](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/afaik) [#the IRS takes checks](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-IRS-takes-checks) [#not stock transfers](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-stock-transfers) [#so Bezos would have to cash out enough stock to cover his tax bill](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so-Bezos-would-have-to-cash-out-enough-stock-to-cover-his-tax-bill) [#but dropping that much stock in the market at once](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-dropping-that-much-stock-in-the-market-at-once) [#is like to lower the selling price](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/is-like-to-lower-the-selling-price) [#lowering the value of the rest of Bezos's holdings](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/lowering-the-value-of-the-rest%C2%A0of-Bezos%27s-holdings) [#*villainous laughter*](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%2Avillainous%C2%A0laughter%2A) [#confiscatory taxation now](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/confiscatory-taxation-now)

* * *

[6/19/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/185719964016/rinkafushi-unpretty-unpretty-unpretty) [Paranormal Home Inspectors]

Seems like, this could actually be an ok reality tv show? Except change up the application/screening process to select for people who want the weird shit to stop, rather than for people who want to have ghosts. 

Segment 1: Homeowner tells the spooky tale. Segment 2: Home inspector. Segment 3: Repair estimates from electrician, plumber, carpenter, etc., as needed. Segment 4: Homeowner prioritizes the show’s repair budget. Segment 5: Home repair action sequence. Segment 6: revisit fixed home six months later and ask if they still have ghosts. If yes, bring in the exorcist. If no, group hug and bonus tips from the home inspector.

This could work.

[#ghost houses](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/ghost-houses)

* * *

[6/21/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/185744947715/wilwheaton)

[#Fred Clark's Law](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Fred-Clark%27s-Law) [#at some point we're going to have to get past](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/at-some-point-we%27re-going-to-have-to-get-past) [#the excuses](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-excuses) [#they're incompetent](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they%27re-incompetent) [#easily manipulated](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/easily-manipulated) [#doubling down to cover their embarrassment](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/doubling-down-to-cover-their-embarrassment) [#about their incompetence and gullibility](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/about-their-incompetence-and-gullibility) [#and treat their pernicious behavior](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-treat-their-pernicious-behavior) [#as malicious](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/as-malicious) [#At some point we're going to have to admit to ourselves](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/At-some-point-we%27re-going-to-have-to-admit-to-ourselves) [#that the fascist friendly media](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that-the-fascist-friendly-media) [#is composed of responsible adults](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/is-composed-of-responsible-adults) [#who like fascism](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/who-like-fascism) [#They're not dumb](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/They%27re-not-dumb) [#They mean it that way](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/They-mean-it-that-way)

* * *

[6/23/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/185797647124/macgregorsiolalpin-correct-and-very-succinct)

[#the 'pass' is only temporary and contingent](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-%27pass%27-is-only-temporary-and-contingent) [#that test will be re administered at will](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that-test-will-be-re-administered-at-will) [#by any random who feels like making a dominance display in your direction](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/by-any-random-who-feels-like-making-a-dominance-display-in-your-direction) [#Should they fail you](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Should-they-fail-you) [#their judgment is permanent and irrevocable](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/their-judgment-is-permanent-and-irrevocable) [#your previous passes must have been because you conned the previous judges](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/your-previous-passes-must-have-been-because-you-conned-the-previous-judges) [#and are now proof of your dishonesty](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-are-now-proof-of-your-dishonesty) [#and bad faith](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-bad-faith) [#I blame the kyriarchy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-blame-the-kyriarchy)


	3. Chapter 3

[7/12/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/186238943227/treacletvrts-tigerdude51087) [Harry Potter at the door with a gun]

“Oh,” you say. “Huh. That’s…hang on a sec.” You find your copy of _The Comforters_ on the shelf and hold it out to Harry. “That’s not going to work out how you think.”

“Oh, really.”

“Yes, really. Kill one character and the author will make up another to do the same thing. Hold up the action one way and the author will make up another way to get their contrived, phony plot to the same ending. The problem isn’t the characters, it’s the author. And I didn’t write this crap.”

He cocks the gun.

“Fine.” You drop the book on the coffee table and turn your back to him. “Read the book, though. My gift to you. And, oh!” You look at him over your shoulder. “Could you erase my browser history before you go?”

[#iiii writes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/iiii-writes) [#don't blame the characters for what the author made them do](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/don%27t-blame-the-characters-for-what-the-author-made-them-do)

[7/12/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/186248003260/funnywings-welkinalauda-treacletvrts)

[funnywings](https://funnywings.tumblr.com/post/186239523018) [Harry doesn't care about the plot, but the 'ships, and is actually JKR]

[#this works for me](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-works-for-me)

* * *

[7/20/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/186433896195/hey-not-to-add-to-the-constant-litigation-of-how)

A woman’s hair pinned up/pulled back/cut short is a signal that she is unavailable to male sexual advances. Depending on the details of the style, it might indicate she’s a traditional sort of wife who started pinning up her hair on marriage, or a mother who cut her hair short when the baby started grabbing at it, or a lesbian who got an undercut to advertise to her tribe, or even a single het girl who’s got her hair out of the way because she’s at work right now. In any case, it tells the boys in the audience that their advances would be unwelcome.

Since the whole point of styling a woman for a movie fight scene is to convey the impression that an onlooker could at any moment reach in, tip her back over her stiletto heels, unzip her sprayed-on suit, and fuck her, well, of course the stylists leave her tresses flowing.

[#standard wardrobe rant](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/standard-wardrobe-rant) [#same reason Joss insists actresses maintain a calm face while they fight](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/same-reason-Joss-insists-actresses-maintain-a-calm-face-while-they-fight) [#and why Furiosa was shorn](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-why-Furiosa-was-shorn)

* * *

[8/6/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/186819879592/lauraannegilman-thefingerfuckingfemalefury) [next sci-fi blockbuster: evil dino ghosts]

….so fossil fuels are malevolent dinosaur ghosts  
working to destroy us, their supplanters  
[not just humans but all the mammals]  
tempting us ‘sapiens’ to wreck the world’s mammal-optimal conditions with personal cars and the promise of cheap winter fruit

Henry Ford was a fifth columnist

  
the movie’s all about the human revolt against the Tyrannosaur spirits who would destroy us, filled with bad special effects, derring-do, and heavy-handed lectures about evils befalling those who disturb and exploit the dead. We win and end fossil fuel use. The final shot is a slow pan out from a peaceful field of wind turbines gaily spinning… splat! a bird strike. Slow pan out continues.

[#I'd watch it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27d-watch-it)

* * *

[8/6/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/186833023656/scott-mccall-isnt-a-toxic-friend-and-a-toxic)

[#as above so below](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/as-above-so-below) [#they think they're good guys](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-think-they%27re-good-guys) [#and are shocked and hurt when we don't agree](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-are-shocked-and-hurt-when-we-don%27t-agree) [#best example I ever saw](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/best-example-I-ever-saw) [#Sorkin's self insert in Studio 60](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Sorkin%27s-self-insert-in-Studio-60) [#who bullied and nagged an unwilling woman into dating him](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/who-bullied-and-nagged-an-unwilling-woman-into-dating-him) [#(apparently closely mirroring Sorkin's actual pursuit of Kristin Chenoweth)](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%28apparently-closely-mirroring-Sorkin%27s-actual-pursuit-of-Kristin-Chenoweth%29) [#he obviously thought it was super cute and romantic](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/he-obviously-thought-it-was-super-cute-and-romantic) [#it really wasn't](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it-really-wasn%27t)

* * *

[8/10/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/186925764449/program-note) Program note 

The last big _tumblr is falling!_ scare prompted me to start shifting my stuff over to AO3. I mostly reblog from others, so finding my own work has meant paging through post-by-post from the beginning. And while I’m there in the back pages I’ve been reblogging again whatever looked interesting (tagged with [#from the vault](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/tagged/from%20the%20vault))

Today I got to January 2017.

That was a bad month. It will be my queue for the next day or so. Do what you gotta do.

[#program note](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/program-note) [#from the vault](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/from-the-vault)

* * *

[8/14/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/187014229804/todays-expedition-the-grave-of-alfred-butts)

[ ](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/image/187014229804)

Today’s expedition: the grave of Alfred Butts, inventor of Scrabble. We drew one out for him. Quarta had the best rack, with SALIENT. I had TAXIER, Secundus went with ZA, and Primo had junk so he dug BUTTS out of the bag. 

[#it's Quarta's 50th birthday](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-Quarta%27s-50th-birthday) [#I got her a set of needle threaders](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-got-her-a-set-of-needle-threaders)

* * *

[8/14/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/187020234606/today-i-found-out-that-enemy-of-the-state-1998)

Today I found out that _Enemy of the State_ (1998) is a remake of _Diva_ (1981).

[#the things you find out while on vacation](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-things-you-find-out-while-on-vacation) [#I'd never seen Diva before](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27d-never-seen-Diva-before) [#and I was like](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-I-was-like) [#huh](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/huh)

* * *

[8/17/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/187083257908/the-glass-house)

[The Glass House](http://theglasshouse.org/)

Today’s expedition. 

The Glass House is a concept calculated to amaze, but… it’s all concept. It’s interesting to see what happens when a pretty good architect is independently wealthy* enough to be his own client, and has the luxury of completing his own concept on his own timeline. And interesting to see how the concept evolves when the architect gets to live with the reality of his concept - he uses the high concept as a theater, buys the land around it, and buys/converts/builds more conventional outbuildings to live in.

*His daddy handed him a lot of shares of Alcoa as a going-to-college present.

[#the Glass House](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-Glass-House)

* * *

[8/19/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/187121065129/quinn-vica-also-pay-attention-to-the-next) [cop shows where hunches matter more than evidence]

Also pay attention to the next episode, in which the defense attorney gets the evidence thrown out because it was illegally collected, and the case is dismissed. The lesson is never ‘the cowboy cop fucked this up and should be fired for incompetence.’ And certainly never ‘the cowboy cop committed multiple crimes collecting that so-called evidence, and should be prosecuted himself.’ The lesson is always ‘defense attorneys are wily villains who hate justice.’

[#all media is propaganda](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/all-media-is-propaganda)

* * *

[9/7/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/187550565942/hot-take-the-problem-isnt-the-manic-pixie-dream)

The Johnny Depp character in _Benny and Joon_. Oz from BtVS, though he’s a bit short on mania.

And… all the other Manic Pixie dudes I can think of are sidekicks and/or covert villains, rather than romantic leads, so they don’t qualify for the Dream Boy part.

[#manic pixie dream boy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/manic-pixie-dream-boy)


	4. Chapter 4

[10/5/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/188154856077/sylviasybil-lotesseflower-nicejewishqueer)

What strikes me about these anecdotes is that mommies are teaching little tiny girls to notice and respect other people’s boundaries, and mommies are teaching little tiny boys to honor their own feelings and enforce their own boundaries.

This is not new.

The cute stories where mom (or, better yet, dad) insists a little boy check for positive body language before intruding on a little girl, or where dad lets his baby girl decide she doesn’t want to be held and baby girl isn’t cajoled into helping everyone else feel better by changing her mind - those would be new. 

[#teach boys to honor other people's boundaries](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/teach-boys-to-honor-other-people%27s-boundaries) [#teach girls they're allowed to have boundaries](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/teach-girls-they%27re-allowed-to-have-boundaries)

* * *

[10/14/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/188359019324/welkinalauda-and-thats-another-little)

…and that’s another little earthquake here in the city

4.5 in Pleasant Hill, they say

[https://earthquake.usgs.gov/earthquakes/eventpage/nc73291880/executive](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fearthquake.usgs.gov%2Fearthquakes%2Feventpage%2Fnc73291880%2Fexecutive&t=MjA4Y2I0OTFiNDhhNmZlNDkwYTczZDRhMzJmZTZmNDJiZGIyZDcwZCx5QnpDM21lbg%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188359019324%2Fwelkinalauda-and-thats-another-little&m=1)

[#there was another a week or so back](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/there-was-another-a-week-or-so-back) [#just a little one](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/just-a-little-one) [#we're coming up on the anniversary of Loma Prieta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/we%27re-coming-up-on-the-anniversary-of-Loma-Prieta) [#makes me nervous](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/makes-me-nervous)

* * *

[10/19/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/188462674714/got-home-last-night-to-find-this-in-my-inbox)

Got home last night to find this in my inbox:

> **Marissa **left the following comment on_** [story posted in 2012]**_: 
> 
> Hmm, it’s a shame you can’t dislike on AO3. This fanfiction possesses a childish understanding of the show and a biased perspective toward a character absolutely in the wrong. Frankly this work is lower than trash, its not even worth getting angry about it’s just pathetic.

“Marissa” is not a user name, btw. Just a guest’s nonce nym.

Also it looks like someone made three tries to reset my AO3 password, shortly before “Marissa” left her dislike for me.

My initial reaction was anger, defensiveness, and such. Followed by, ‘oh, wow, my first hate!’ But then I was like, wait a minute, can you even tell what they’re hating on? There’s nothing specific about the story, or the fandom, or… anything. This could be pasted into the comments on any story and make as much sense.

My first hate, and it’s **generic**.

*sigh*

Hater, you disappoint me.

Still debating whether to kick this to the abuse committee.

[#baby's first hate](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/baby%27s-first-hate) [#such a let down](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/such-a-let-down)

* * *

[11/8/19](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/188901222302/aphony-cree-i-remember-when-they-announced-my)

No, it’s more that the fad of naming generations for marketing purposes is super-recent. 

Silent generation, Greatest generation, Lost generation, etc. - those were named by historians, who had something to go on. 

Boomers were named by demographers, who were struck by just how busy the returning GIs got after WWII. 

[Generation X](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.com%2Fgp%2Fproduct%2F031205436X%2Fref%3Ddbs_a_def_rwt_bibl_vppi_i2&t=YTZmMmJiNTMwYjdmY2Y3M2FiYjBiNjg1NWQ1NzAzY2EwZDY5YmY2MixTRUlDYnBxMw%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188901222302%2Faphony-cree-i-remember-when-they-announced-my&m=1) was named by Doug Coupland, and he was talking about the last gasp of Boomers (1960-1964) whose life experience bore little or no relationship to the rest of those of the statistical baby boom. (Par for the GenX course, that the name we get stuck with is actually misapplied Boomer navel-gazing.)

Gen Y and Gen Z were named by marketing departments, who lacked data, intelligence, or creativity, but who did have a mission to sell shit to the kids.

[#kids today](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/kids-today)

* * *


End file.
